1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to an geometrical shape identifying game for entertaining and educating players on various geometrical shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,707; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,692; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,111; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,803; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,534.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a geometrical shape identifying game for entertaining and educating players on various geometrical shapes which includes a game board having a plurality of geometrical shapes printed thereon, and a deck of cards each having an individual one of the geometrical shapes printed thereon for random selection by each player, wherein the players advance game tokens along the board in accordance with the random cards to win the game by advancing to a finish area of the board.
In these respects, the geometrical shape identifying game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining and educating players on various geometrical shapes.